The Dishwasher: Part 3
by firefliesinlove
Summary: Part 3 of many! A short and cute fic of how SetoSerenity become a couple, and the dishwasher is included in there, again! Not as bad as it sounds!


**************  
  
**The Dishwasher:** _Part 3: Seto/Shizuka (YGO)_  
  
(This will be short, but hopefully not too short!And the dishwasher doesn't play a huge role in this one as much as I would have liked. Sorry!)  
  
**************  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
It's really better than the title says! Really! ^.^ It is!!  
Lots of romance, fluff, humour… What more could you possible want?  
Oh yeah! Lots of Seto/Shizuka scenes! ^_~  
And you've got yourself a perfect little fic!  
So read on! ^^  
And don't forget to review!!!! *huggles everyone* Pwease review? ^.^  
  
Thanks to my reviewers for Part 2 ^___^ *huggles*:  
_Spiritual Winds  
Suuki  
Misura  
angel_of_darkness  
CherryRedHead  
_  
  
Yay! This goes out to **_Spiritual Winds_** who wanted Seto/Shizuka! ^_____^ Great!  
  
BEWARE: This is my FIRST Seto/Shizuka fic! ^.^  
   
*glomps YGO characters* Kawaii!! ^-^  
  
And forgive me! I have Serenity's eyes as green in this fic, please forgive me if that's not her real eye colour!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  Kaiba was walking down the sidewalk and towards his mansion, his hands shoved in his trench coat pockets. It was pretty cold out, and it was seven o'clock in the evening. He groaned as he remembered that he was late for dinner with his little brother, Mokuba. He loved his little brother, and he'd do anything for the little black-haired youngster.   
  
  He hurried down the sidewalk, wondering if it could get any longer than it already seemed. In his hurry, he nearly knocked down another pedestrian. He turned around to apologize.  
  
  "I'm sor-" He stopped dead in his mid sentence, and gawped at who was standing in front of him. Who he had nearly knocked.  
  
  "Oh, hello, Kaiba." Shizuka said softly in her sweet and quiet voice. Kaiba nearly found it to be coated in sugar, he found her to be _that_ sweet. "I'm sorry about bumping into you like that… Why were you in such a hurry?"  
  
  "I – My – supper with my brother." He answered, lost in Shizuka's beautiful green eyes. He was glad that he didn't lose his composure in front of her.  
  
  "Well, see you soon!" Shizuka said with a friendly smile on her face. She waved goodbye to him, and turned back around to go back on her way to wherever she was going. Kaiba watched as her hair blew slightly in the wind. He couldn't help but wonder what she had meant about seeing him soon.  
  
  He watched her until she disappeared around a corner, and he could no longer see the beautiful Shizuka anymore. Sighing, he turned back around, and went back home to his mansion.  
  
  "Big brother! You're late! You were supposed to come home at 6:30! I was worried about you!" Mokuba threw himself at his brother, and hugged him with all his might.  
  
  "I'm sorry Mokuba." Kaiba smiled one of his rare smiles, and ruffled Mokuba's black hair. "I was late getting out of the meeting, and the limo stalled a few blocks away."  
  
  "Oh, it's alright, Seto. But come one! The food will get cold if we don't eat it right away!" Mokuba grabbed Kaiba by his arm, and dragged him into the kitchen. He could only laugh at his little brother's eagerness.  
  
  He sat down beside his little brother at the table, and they ate in near complete silence. Except for the occasional muffled 'mmm' from both Kaiba brothers.  
  
  "That was really good!" Seto exclaimed as he pushed away his plate, and leaned back in his chair, completely relaxed and calm. The complete opposite of what he had felt only a little while before.  
  
  "I know! I made it myself! But I had a little help from the chef." Mokuba grinned as he finished the last of his supper. (A/N: Just imagine whatever kind of supper you want! ^_^)  
  
  "It was delicious." Kaiba said with a small smile on his face. He patted Mokuba's head, and got up from the table. "I have to go work on some things for another meeting tomorrow." Kaiba stretched, and gave out a small yawn.  
  
  "Oh, big brother, you should take a break for once! You work too much!" Mokuba pulled him in the opposite direction of his office, and dragged him into the family room.  
  
  "Watch some television with me, big brother! I've asked a friend to come over in a while, too! I'm sure you could take a little break, couldn't you?" Mokuba gave Kaiba a sweet smile, and Kaiba melted.  
  
  "Alright, little brother. But just for you. And _just_ this once." Kaiba said sternly, then smiled.  
  
  "Alright." Mokuba smiled, and turned on the television. He then muttered something that only he heard. "Well see, big brother, we'll see…" He smirked, before sitting down on the floor in front of the t.v..  
  
 Thirty minutes later, the doorbell rang out loudly, snapping Mokuba out of his trance like state, and he jumped up and ran to the door before his brother could get up. He emerged from the doorway once more a few minutes later, but with someone quite unexpected behind him. Shizuka. Kaiba gasped softly when he saw who it was, and tried to remain calm. '_Breathe, Kaiba, breathe!_' He reminded himself mentally.  
  
  "Hello!" Shizuka said and smiled sweetly at Kaiba as she was led by Mokuba over to the couch. "I'm still sorry for bumping into you on the sidewalk!"  
  
  "I-It's alright." Seto choked out. "It was my fault."  
  
  "Oh, no it wasn't. But I guess it's alright. Jou always tells me not to worry about as much as I do, but I guess it's in my nature."  
  
  "The _mutt_ told you that?" Kaiba chuckled.  
  
  "Yes, my brother, Seto." She giggled. "Oh, I hope you don't mind me calling you Seto, do you? Because I just figured it would get confusing if I called you 'Kaiba' when your brother was around."  
  
  "Oh, it's quite all right." Kaiba sighed, still staring at Shizuka.  
  
  "Oh! I just remembered! I promised my friends that I would go online tonight and remind them about something or other! And just remember, there's some cake in the fridge!!! I'll be back down later!" Mokuba ran out of the family room with a laugh, a wink, and a wave to them both before Seto could reply.  
  
  "Oh, dear, I guess it's just you and me, then." Shizuka smiled, and a faint tinge of pink appeared on her cheeks.  
  
  "Yeah, sorry about that. Mokuba doesn't usually bring over company and leave them unattended." Kaiba slowly rose to his feet.  
  
  "Well, I'm not completely unattended, you're still here." She pointed out with a sweet smile.  
  
  "I guess you're right." Seto nodded. "Where are my manners! Are you hungry? Would you like something to eat?"  
  
  "Sure! Well, that is, if you're hungry!" Shizuka said politely.  
  
  "Sure, why not? Mokuba did say there was cake in the refrigerator. Let's go find some." Kaiba smiled as soon as Shizuka looked away for a moment, and he led her into the kitchen.  
  
  Shizuka sat down at the table, in Kaiba's normal spot, and he went over to get the cake. He came back to the table a few seconds later with a huge, delicious looking strawberry ice cream cake. Shizuka licked her lips, and Seto nearly lost his footing when he saw it. Luckily, he didn't drop the cake, and set it down on the table.  
  
  "It's already melting! I guess Mokuba forgot that the ice cream cake usually stays in the freezer if you want to keep it frozen." Shizuka laughed, and pulled some of her brown hair out of her face.  
  
  "Y-Yeah…" Kaiba stared into her green eyes for a few moments, before remembering the plates and forks and knives.  
  
  "Oh, may I please have a spoon instead of a fork?" Shizuka called out before he had reached the drawer. He groaned his response, and walked back over to the table with two plates, one knife, and one spoon.  
  
  He cute both he and Shizuka one piece each, and started to eat. Seto stopped for a moment to look at Shizuka. '_I bet she tastes much better than this cake…_' He smiled to himself, and ate another forkful of cake.  
  
  "Mm, delicious! Why are you smiling?" Shizuka said as she swallowed the last of her cake.  
  
  "Nothing important." Kaiba said slowly, he could hardly contain his happiness for any longer. Even hid cold blue eyes had begun to soften.  
  
  "Nothing important? I bet it is something important for you to be smiling." She giggled. "You should smile more often, it makes you look a lot cuter!" She blushed and looked down at her plate. "Oh, I'll put these in the dishwasher!" She jumped up, grabbed both plates, the utensils, and shoved them carefully into the dishwasher. She turned it on after a few moments, and returned back to her chair. She sat down.  
  
  "You're right, I was thinking about something very important." He chuckled, and his hopes got higher with her actions. '_Could she really mean that…?_'  
  
  "I have been meaning to try something for a while. But I was never sure if what Mokuba told me was true." She laughed nervously, and tucked her hair behind her ears. Seto looked at her, completely puzzled.  
  
  "What did he-" He was cut off in the middle of the sentence by Shizuka pressing her lips against his, and pulling him into a kiss. He was quick to respond, and put his hands on either side of her face, deepening their kiss. '_She tastes so much better than I thought…_'  
  
  When they pulled away, his hands were still on either side of her face. He kept them there, and stared deep into her green eyes, trying to read them with all his might. He could see nothing by happiness in them.  
  
  "I – I love you, Seto." Shizuka gasped and panted for air. She covered his hands with her own, he soft and smooth skin rubbing against his.  
  
  "I love you, too." He said, his cold blue eyes widening as he felt his heart racing in his chest, and he felt the warmth of her skin spreading from his hands straight to his face. It was a completely new feeling. He suddenly felt… complete.  
  
  "And I'll love you forever!" Shizuka pulled his hands off her face, and she threw her arms around his waist, and buried her face into the crook of his neck.  
  
  Several feet away, there was an eye peeking through the crack of the door. It was Mokuba. He backed up, and closed the door slowly, closing it with no sound at all. '_My plan worked!_' He grinned as he went back upstairs, and lay down on his bed. '_Now if only I could have remembered that the cake was supposed to stay in the freezer, everything would've been perfect for them!_'  
  
  He closed his eyes with a smile perfectly visible on his face, while one floor down and one room away, Seto sat perfectly still, with his new love wrapped safely in his arms, a small smile forming on his lips. He had found something more important than work, for once, just like Mokuba. Except this was completely different. This was _love_. Shizuka fell asleep in his arms and he listened intently to the quiet sounds coming from the dishwasher.  
  
  
************************************************************************  
Ah! I succeeded! My FIRST Seto/Shizuka ficcie! ^.^ Pleeeeaaaase review! Tell me what you think! AND if I made any mistake! Luv you all! *huggles*  
  
 Oh yeah! And once again, this was for Spiritual Winds, who requested this pairing!  
And you can request ANY pairing you want, too! From any anime or television show, or movie! ^_^  
  
Please R&R


End file.
